disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lil nan
Hey there lil_nan! I am AllyKat-11, you might have heard of me on Disney Create. I LOOOOOOOOOVE YOUR ART!! And I totally agree with you on Lucy-100 stealing. THAT DRIVES ME CRAZY! *By the way, your art is x9876543211378 better than hers!* I am probably your biggest fan EVER!! I joined Disney Create in July 2012 but I love it! First of all, can we be BFFs on DC? Or can you PLEASE be my fan? That would make my day XD! I have seen LOTS of copiers on DC. I am not one of them. When people copy me, I sometimes want to report it. But I don't. Should I? Anyways, please reply!! Byee! AllyKat-11 (talk) 17:38, October 27, 2012 (UTC)AllyKat-11 / Melissa :-{D Hey AllyKat-11 yes, Lucy is a HUGE copier. When i was on disney create a few years ago, She kept stealing my outfits and everything! So i quit DC for like 3 years.. Then i came back in late 2012, I still saw her going on.. My new account is called Lily1203-, anyways i got soo mad.. Because you would of expected Lucy to be nice. Well No. I wish their could be SOMEWAY i can get her back for stealing my art.. 01:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC) In my opinion I think you should report people copying other peoples ideas and personality on dc!!! i would if i were you HIIIII Lil nan its Jaydarocks2012 here :)!!!!!! so i was making this art and it took forever to make and i thought i did reallly good on it and when i went todo the background it crashed is there a way you can get it back?? do you know?? Jaydarocks2012 (talk) 13:19, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Jaydarocks2012 Can you actually just create a page about yourself? Or do you have to get permission from an Admin? Lizzyisnowhere (talk) 06:27, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Sign up problem.. Hi Lil_Nan...you art is wonderful! I just wanted to ask you how I can sign up on this Wiki...whenever I enter my final birthdate box, it says in red letters below: "Sorry, we are not able to register your account at this time." I tried to sign up three days ago, been trying ever since, but no success! I can't do Facebook account because I don't have one, and I don't want to sign up with Facebook anyway- do you know when this will stop? 01:30, April 19, 2013 (UTC)Midnite_Eclipse Deera100_ She shoud be banned for insulting other user's artwork with profanity. 20:54, April 24, 2013 (UTC)katebith 20:54, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Lil' Nan! I need your help! Someone edited mean stuff on my wiki, and when I fixed it - they deleted everything! I need your help badly! Please put a stop to this! HELP ME! -Mockingjay1001 it's true, their IP address is 108.193.222.153. 21:35, May 5, 2013 (UTC)katebith 21:35, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey thx for offering me for help on anything! I do not need help but if I do soon i will ask you!!! :-) Denim03 (talk) 01:07, May 22, 2013 (UTC)Denim03 Hey there is a mean user named "Lucy100wannabe" and she swears and insults people. Everyone hates her can you ban her? Denim03 Loves This Game so much (talk) 12:42, May 24, 2013 (UTC)denim03 Deleting Candifloss would like you to delete her page please. 23:13, May 30, 2013 (UTC)Katebith (talk) Hey Lil_Nan!! I absolutely LOVE your art on DC!! Could you fan me, please?? It's so awesome to be able to talk to DC artists without Disney having to approve it! xD And, you made DC wiki, right? Well, thanks so much!! >W< Mist566 Mist566 (talk) 17:33, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Omg, nan. You like the game OFF by Mortis Ghost? Me too! :D Lilderpderp (talk) 22:01, June 11, 2013 (UTC) IP Hello Nan! There is a creepy IP who is swearing and spamming up her page. She calls her self Camplestudios88 and she says her company is the worst. She yells at people that were making fun of her and were not really. Shes kinda creepy and she said she was gay. Please ban her! ~Denim0333~ Join my wiki 17:43, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Nan, there's this new user camplestudios88. She has been spamming the wiki with inappropriate nonsense -.- And she keeps making new useless wiki pages and editing our other ones. She is causing trouble for everyone! Please help! ;-; -Candifloss Candifloss-official (talk) 20:02, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Please ban her. her IP is 70.127.153.169 20:05, June 17, 2013 (UTC)Katebith (talk)